Bright Lights
by Castielific
Summary: Un départ, une séparation dure à surmonter


**BRIGHT LIGHTS**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : : pas à moi pas de sous que du plaisir**

**spoiler : un daniel et pas de pete**

**genre : aucune idée….romance je crois**

**résumé : un départ rend quelqu'un de triste**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Le colonel o'neill se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise. S'asseoir, c'est de ça dont il avait besoin….non. en réalité, la seule chose dont il avait besoin venait de tout quitter. De Le quitter.

Le général hammond se pencha légèrement par dessus la table de briefing.

G, compatissant : jack, ça va aller ?

Non, ça n'aller pas. ça n'irait plus à présent.

Elle était partie. Loin. Sans même le prévenir.

Il s'était levé, comme tout les matins…. Etait arrivé en retard, comme pour tout les briefings….. Elle n'était pas là, comme dans tout ses cauchemars.

Le général leur avait alors annoncé qu'elle avait accepté un poste de consultante à l'institut supérieur de sciences de new-york.

Elle était parti sans même les saluer.

**She got out of town **_Elle est partie de la ville_

**On the railway New-York bound **_Par le train qui mène a New-York_

Jack leva un pauvre regard vers son supérieur. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il laissa ses yeux voguer vers ses deux co-équipiers.

Ils avaient l'air tristes….. Tristes et gênés…. mais pas surpris.

C'est alors qu'o'neill réalisa.

J, d'une voix morne : vous le saviez.

Daniel baissa d'avantage la tête, évitant son regard. Teal'c affirma ce dont il était déjà sûr. Oui. ils savaient. Ils le savaient tous.

Sauf lui.

J : depuis quand ?

Après un lourd silence, la voix compatissantes de daniel répondit.

D : ça fait deux mois. Elle a reçu un coup de téléphone d'un de ses anciens professeur de fac. Il lui a proposé un poste très intéressant. Il lui a donné deux mois pour réfléchir…. elle a demandé notre avis.

J, agressif : et vous lui avez dit de partir ?

D : non. nous avons juste répondu à ses questions. A ses interrogations…sur plusieurs sujets.

Il rajouta cette dernière réplique en fixant son regard dans celui de son ami.

Voyant que le colonel allait s'emporter, le général décida d'intervenir.

G : elle est également venu me voir colonel. sa décision fut l'objet d'une longue réflexion. Et bien que conscient du manque qu'elle va causer au SGC et à tout ses hommes, je suis persuadé qu'elle a pris la bonne décision.

O'neill regarda teal'c d'en biais.

J : je suppose qu'elle est aussi venu vous voir.

T : en effet o'neill. et je ne vous cacherais pas que j'étais d'avis qu'elle accepte ce nouveau travail.

Jack songea un instant à demander pourquoi, mais n'étant pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, il se contenta d'un geste d'agacement et se leva, sortant d'un pas énervé de la pièce.

**Took all except my name _A_**_ tout pris sauf mon nom_

Another alien on Broadway _Une autre étrangère à Broadway_

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, il claqua la porte et se laissa choir sur son lit.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé ?

Elle aurait pu venir lui demander si, lui, était d'avis qu'elle parte. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui répondre que non.

mais il….l'aurait sûrement laisser prendre sa décision seule.

Comme toujours il l'aurait laissé partir, il ne lui aurait pas dit. Il n'aurait pas osé….

Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'elle soit loin. peut-être qu'avec le temps il parviendrait à l'oublier. Peut-être arriverait-il à faire disparaître cette douleur qui lui tordait le cœur en ce moment même. ….

Et peut-être pas….

Well, some things in this world you just can't can't change

Bien, il y a des choses dans ce monde que tu ne peux pas changer 

Some things you can't see until it gets too late

Des choses que tu ne vois pas avant qu'il soit trop tard 

Le regard fixé sur le plafond, o'neill soupira.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit à quel point il l'aimait ? pourquoi n'avait-il jamais osé ?

A cause de cette loi ? même lui n'y croyait pas.

Non il était lâche. C'était l'unique vérité qui lui apparaissait à présent. Il était lâche et sa lâcheté lui avait fait perdre la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de penser à autre chose, mais derrière ses paupières clauses, seul un visage apparu.

Jamais il n'arriverait à l'oublier….

A quoi bon ?

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir elle, mais son souvenir, lui, restera à jamais en lui.

Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone

Bébé, bébé, bébé quand tout ton amour sera parti 

Who will save me from all I'm p against out in this world

Qui me sauvera de tout ce à quoi je m'oppose dans ce monde 

Seul.

A présent il était seul face au monde.

Un pauvre cœur solitaire, un cœur brisé. Et c'était lui qui était censé « sauver le monde ».

quelle ironie….

Peut-être était-ce ça finalement sa vie.

Sauver le monde.

Le reste ne comptait pas.

et puis….quel reste ?

Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre qu'un amour caché.

Qu'un amour non partagé probablement, car elle était partie à présent.

And maybe, maybe, maybe

Et peut-être, peut-être, peut-être 

You'll find something that's enough to keep you

Que tu trouveras quelque chose d'assez fort pour te garder là-bas 

Il sourit un instant, l'imaginant en blouse blanche, fascinée par une de ces quelconque réaction chimique à laquelle il ne comprenait rien.

Probablement était-ce égoÏste de sa part toute cette peine qu'il ressentait.

Elle devait être heureuse à présent, et au fond, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Juste son bonheur à elle.

Alors pourquoi ne se réjouissait-il pas ?…

Probablement parce que son bonheur à elle lui faisait mal à lui.

Mais peu importait, ça passerait.

Et bientôt, il sera heureux pour elle.

Bientôt….

But if the bright lights don't receive you

Mais si les lumières vives ne t'accueillent pas You should turn yourself around and come on home Tu peux faire demi-tour et revenir à la maison 

**Et si elle avait rejoins un homme ? **

**en fin de compte, il ne savait pas grand chose de sa vie. **

**Peut-être avait-elle un homme dans sa vie, un homme avec qui elle envisageait de faire sa vie, un homme avec qui elle serait en ce moment, un homme qui n'est pas lui….**

**I got a hole in me now**

J'ai en trou en moi maintenant 

**I got a scar I can talk about**

J'ai une cicatrice dont je peux parler 

Jack posa une main sur son torse, vérifiant que son cœur battait toujours. Il se sentait tellement vide que parfois il doutait d'être encore en vie.

Depuis qu'elle était parti, quelques mois en arrière, il ne se sentait plus vivant.

Une partie de lui, son cœur, était ailleurs, du côté de new-york….

Ses amis avaient tenté de lui parler. Ils croyaient tout savoir de lui, tout comprendre. Mais en vérité, ils ne comprenaient rien. il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Personne ne le pouvait.

Sauf elle.

**She keeps a picture of me**

Elle garde une photo de moi 

**In her apartment in the city**

**_Dans son appartement à la vill_e**

**Daniel avait été la voir, quelques semaines auparavant. Elle lui avait avoué qu'il lui manquait, lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire, sachant très bien que Daniel n'avait jamais su garder quoique ce soit pour lui.**

**Il lui avait dit. Mais lui, n'avait pas réagit.**

**But some things in this world man, they don't make sense**

Mais il y a des choses, mec, qui n'ont pas de sens 

**Some things you don't leave until they leave you**

Des choses qui ne te quittent pas tant qu'elles ne te quittent pas 

Il ne comprenait pas.

si il lui manquait, pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas ?

Avait-elle peur de lui….remarque, lui avait bien peur de lui dire quelques mots à peine.

Plusieurs fois, il avait pris son téléphone, composé son numéro, et écouté longuement le son de sa respiration à l'autre bout du fil, puis il raccrochait sans un mot.

Elle devait savoir que c'était lui. pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle décrochait et le silence se faisait. Peut-être écoutait elle aussi sa respiration, imaginer son visage...

And then the things that you miss, … Et puis ces choses qui te manquent,… 

Son visage lui manquait, sa voix lui manquait, ses explications incompréhensibles, ses sourires irrésistibles, son odeur.

tout lui manquait.

**Absolument tout….**

**Let that city take you in (come on home)**

_**Laisse cette ville te prendre (reviens à la maison)**_

**Let that city spit you out (come on home)**

_**Laisse cette ville te recracher ( reviens à la maison)**_

**Let that city take you down, yeah**

_**Laisse cette ville te faire tomber( reviens à la maison)**_

**For god sakes turn around**

_**Oh bon dieu, fis demi-tour**_

**Ça y est, il l'avait dit. **

**Elle avait décroché en silence, devinant probablement que c'était lui. puis après quelques secondes de respiration apaisante, il lui avait simplement dit qu'elle lui manquait. **

**Il l'avait entendu sourire, et d'un coup, son cœur s'était remis à battre. la vie l'avait de nouveau envahi.**

**Alors il avait avoué une simple vérité. Pas de grandes effusions, ni de grands mots, pas même un peu de poésie. Juste une vérité.**

**« j'ai besoin de vous »**

**un silence avait suivit, l'inquiétude ralentit les battements de son cœur puis deux simples mots avait failli faire exploser son cœur. **

**Elle aussi….**

**Il avait ri. D'un rire franc, heureux.. **

**quelques centaines de kilomètres à l'est, un rire identique retentit dans un grand appartement….**

**Puis chacun avait ouvert en silence le tiroir de sa commode. Et avait fait glisser entre ses doigts un billet d'avion qui n'attendait que de l'amener à la personne de son cœur, et qui attendait là depuis le premier jour….**

The end 

**(la fin/ die Ende/ finito/basta/….bon d'accord j'avoue je suis pas doué en langues )**

**comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous allez m'en faire part. **


End file.
